Mark
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Hubungan seperti ini tidak bisa berlanjut. Sejak awal mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk saling membenci satu sama lain. Mungkin yang di atas sana sempat kebingungan sehingga salah memberi mereka takdir sebagai soulmate setelah sebelumnya memberi takdir bahwa mereka adalah musuh./"Kau belum menandaiku. Apa kau takut?"/KiyoHana Omegaverse-Soulmate-Mpreg/Warnings Inside/Mind to RnR?


"Hah... hah..."

Kiyoshi Teppei tak pernah menyangka hari ini akan datang.

Tidak pernah sama sekali.

"Ugh... ngh!"

Meski begitu, bau Omega di depannya itu sangat menggoda.

Sangat memancing adrenalinnya sebagai seorang Alfa.

Tapi, tapi...

"Apa yang... kau tunggu lagi, brengsek!?"

Jika mereka berada di kondisi yang biasa, Kiyoshi mungkin akan membalas umpatan itu. Tapi sekarang, mulutnya sudah terlanjur kering.

Bahkan meskipun hanya untuk menyebut nama Omega itu.

"Dasar... apa lututmu memang sudah sangat rusak sampai kau tak bisa berjalan lima langkah lagi ke sini!?"

Ucapan Omega itu mulai terdengar kesal. Tidak. Kiyoshi tahu Omega itu memang selalu kesal dengannya.

Setidaknya sampai terakhir kali mereka bertemu... jauh sebelum hari ini datang.

...Mungkin lebih tepatnya lagi, sampai hari dimana Kiyoshi masih belum bisa mengira bahwa laki-laki di depannya adalah Omega.

"Ha!? Anjing menggigit lidahmu sampai kau tak bisa bicara lagi atau bagaimana!?"

Akhirnya apa yang Kiyoshi takutkan benar-benar terjadi, Omega yang sedang di tengah masa _heat-_ nya itu turun dari kasur lalu berjalan mendekatinya dengan penuh emosi. Sedikit terkejut, Kiyoshi berusaha mundur sampai pintu tertutup di belakangnya mulai menghalangi jalannya.

"Tu-Tunggu, jangan mendekat!"

"Hah?"

Menelan ludahnya, Kiyoshi berusaha bicara, "Aku masih... perlu berpikir lagi. Tidak. Kita yang harus berpikir lagi!" teriaknya penuh penekanan. Bau _heat_ di depannya sudah mulai membuatnya pusing, tapi Kiyoshi harus bertahan. Terlebih lagi dengan Omega yang sudah setengah telanjang itu semakin menghilangkan jarak di antara dada bidang mereka.

"Aku... Aku tidak pernah tahu Omega yang akan menjadi _mate-_ ku adalah kau dan... untuk menghindari kemungkinan terburuk, bukankah lebih baik kita mendiskusikan ini dulu untuk masa depan yang lebih baik?"

Mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri bahwa Omega di depannya sedang tak bisa berpikir jernih karena itu dia sebagai Alfa harus bisa berpikir dengan kepala yang lebih dingin.

Omega di depannya menggertakkan giginya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke belakang leher Kiyoshi. Menggesekkan tubuhnya, mencoba menarik kepala Kiyoshi semakin menunduk agar mereka bisa berciuman namun Alfa itu tetap keras kepala dan enggan bergerak sedikitpun. Wajah Kiyoshi semakin panik, apalagi ketika dia melihat dengan jelas kedua mata Omega yang telah berkabut itu.

Oh, benar dugaannya, bukan akal sehat yang sedang mengatur tubuh Omega yang sedang masuk _heat_ di depannya ini.

Dengan seluruh tenaga yang telah dikumpulkan, akhirnya Kiyoshi memegang bahu pemuda yang lebih pendek di depannya itu dengan kuat. Bahkan nyaris mencengkeramnya hingga laki-laki berambut hitam itu merintih pelan. Napas Kiyoshi yang berat terdengar begitu keras bahkan mulai menyapu wajah Omega tersebut. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan intens sebelum akhirnya Kiyoshi yang lebih dulu menyerah dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kau takut, heh? Dasar pengecut." Perkataan lelaki itu membuat Kiyoshi kembali membuka kedua matanya dan memasang tatapan tajam. Dia tertawa kecil dan menyeringai di tengah napasnya yang tidak teratur karena _heat_ semakin menguasainya, "Apa kau benar-benar Alfa? Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau Beta? Hah! Seharusnya aku tahu aku tidak bisa mempercayai orang tuaku untuk memilih _mate_ yang tepat untukku." Ucapnya congkak.

Tentu saja Omega itu tahu ejekannya percuma, karena bau Alfa di depannya sudah terlalu pekat hingga dia nyaris kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdiri.

Walau begitu, ternyata pancingannya berhasil. Kiyoshi Teppei menggeram pelan dan akhirnya mengeratkan pegangannya hingga Omega di depannya itu sedikit berteriak kesakitan. Biasanya Kiyoshi adalah laki-laki yang bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik, namun salahkan feromon Alfa yang tak bisa bekerja maksimal ketika kabut _heat_ Omega mulai merasukinya. Kedua mata beriris cokelat tua itu mulai menelan cokelat keabuan di hadapannya.

"Kau yang minta, Hanamiya."

Dan bibir dingin mereka bertemu... untuk yang pertama kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Kiyoshi Teppei x Hanamiya Makoto_

 _An Omegaverse-Soulmate and Alternate Time Universe FanFiction_

 _Beware for M-preg, semi-OOC, explicit yaoi sex, and lil bit violence_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **MARK**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Teppei, kau sudah memasuki umur untuk mulai menandai pasanganmu sendiri. Sebagaimana tradisi keluarga kita turun temurun, jika kau masih belum bertemu dengan pasangan pilihanmu di umur dua puluh lima tahun, maka kau harus menerima pilihan yang ditetapkan keluarga untukmu."_

Kiyoshi membuka kedua matanya, kembali melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin di hadapannya. Suara nenek dan kakek yang paling disayanginya di dunia ini terus bergema di dalam kepalanya.

" _Dan... maaf kami tak pernah memberi tahumu sebelumnya, tapi sebenarnya sejak setahun lalu kami sudah menemukan satu calon untukmu. Umurnya sama denganmu dan dia dari keluarga terpandang. Aku dan nenekmu bahkan kaget karena keluarganya menerima kami begitu saja."_

Membuka keran air di depannya, Kiyoshi kemudian membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang telah dikumpulkan di atas kedua tangannya. Rasa dingin langsung membuat kedua mata yang sebelumnya masih merasa ngantuk itu akhirnya menjadi segar seketika.

" _Entahlah, mungkin mereka sendiri merasa khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika anak Omega mereka tidak secepatnya mendapatkan pasangan yang bisa menjaganya. Lagipula jika kami tak salah dengar, anak mereka juga sepertinya terlalu sibuk dengan karir hingga melupakan tugas lainnya sebagai Omega. Yah, sama sepertimu."_

Kiyoshi ingat waktu itu dia hanya diam. Tidak melawan ataupun membantah sedikitpun. Dia sudah mengerti, sangat mengerti. Suatu hari nanti pembicaraan ini pasti akan datang. Lelaki berambut cokelat dengan model _spike_ itu sudah terlanjur pasrah. Yang akan terjadi, terjadilah.

Toh, perasaan bisa datang seiring berjalannya waktu. Meski Omega yang akan dipasangkan dengannya ini adalah orang asing yang sama sekali belum pernah ditemuinya.

Tapi ternyata, Tuhan masih ingin bermain dengannya.

" _Kami harap kau tidak keberatan. Tidak apa-apa 'kan, Teppei? Setidaknya cobalah dulu untuk bertemu dengannya. Jika kalian memang merasa tidak ada kecocokan, kalian berdua bisa membicarakan soal ini kapan saja dengan kami dan keluarga pasanganmu itu. Lagipula meski ini tradisi, bukan berarti kami akan memaksakanmu untuk fokus dengan satu Omega saja. Jika kalian memang bukan 'mate', kami juga tidak punya hak untuk merenggut kebahagiaan kalian. Jadi... bagaimana?"_

Lalu tepat setelah mengatakan ini, keesokan harinya Kiyoshi ditemani nenek dan kakeknya untuk langsung datang menemui calon pasangannya. Kiyoshi sengaja mengambil cuti hari ini di tempatnya mengajar para murid sekarang yaitu SMA Seirin. Ya, pria itu telah menjadi guru di SMA tempatnya dulu menimba ilmu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kiyoshi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memasang wajah tegang. Kapan terakhir kali dia berhubungan dengan Omega? Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Bagaimana ekspresi wajah yang harus dia pasang? Apa kata pertama yang perlu diucapkannya? Lalu yang paling penting, bagaimana membuat calon Omeganya ini merasa nyaman dengannya?

Aaaaargh!

Kiyoshi masih ingat bagaimana frustasinya dia saat itu.

Keran air masih menyala, kedua mata Kiyoshi masih memperhatikan air yang terus mengalir deras keluar dari mulut keran tersebut. Kini ingatannya kembali berlanjut ketika dia dan kakek-neneknya telah sampai di rumah yang... sangat besar dan megah. Wajah Kiyoshi semakin pucat. Bagaimana mungkin dia yang notabene dari keluarga biasa saja bisa mendapatkan pasangan yang sekaya ini!? Apa yang sesungguhnya sedang terjadi!?

Namun, kekagetannya tak berhenti sampai di situ, lebih tepatnya ketika dia melihat papan nama 'Hanamiya' di samping gerbang rumah tersebut.

Tidak, tidak, tidak.

Bukan 'Hanamiya' yang... itu, 'kan?

Nama keluarga 'Hanamiya' ada banyak kok, tersebar ke seluruh penjuru Jepang.

...Iya, 'kan?

Masih belum puas juga, setelah memasuki rumah itu... Kiyoshi bisa merasakan pandangan yang melotot ke arahnya. Reaksi yang wajar, sungguh. Mungkin jika Kiyoshi yang lebih dulu melihatnya, Kiyoshi juga akan bereaksi sama.

Ketika Kiyoshi menoleh untuk melihat siapa pemilik tatapan yang membuat tubuhnya merinding secara reflek itu, pria berwajah tampan itu langsung lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

Rival sekaligus... musuh yang tak bisa dilupakannya sejak era dia masih menjadi atlit basket SMA dulu.

Hanamiya Makoto.

"Kau... Omega!?"—adalah kata-kata pembuka yang bodoh oleh Kiyoshi setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu dengan lelaki di depannya.

Tentu saja kata-kata ini langsung disesali Kiyoshi begitu Hanamiya menggertakkan giginya dan langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Aku tahu kau memang bodoh, tapi bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyadari aku Omega!? Apa bauku kurang jelas untukmu!?—Tunggu, yang lebih penting—"

Hanamiya menatap ibu dan ayahnya bergantian dengan ekspresi yang mengerikan, "APA YANG PRIA BRENGSEK ITU LAKUKAN DI SINI!?" teriaknya sembari menunjuk Kiyoshi yang mematung.

Perdebatan antara anak dan orang tua pun akhirnya terjadi di depan Kiyoshi, juga orang tua di belakangnya. Kiyoshi mulai berpikir tidak mungkin Hanamiya akan menerimanya begitu saja. Dia berniat mengajak kakek-neneknya untuk kembali pulang ke rumah mereka. Setidaknya—

—sampai bau lezat yang asing memasuki hidungnya.

Tentu saja Kiyoshi langsung menoleh ke asal bau dan melihat Hanamiya yang sebelumnya berdiri tegak itu langsung jatuh di posisinya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, wajahnya memerah, Seketika Kiyoshi sadar apa yang terjadi.

Hanamiya Makoto telah masuk ke dalam _heat-_ nya.

"Ba-Bagaimana mungkin?" bisik Hanamiya tak percaya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya di atas karpet, "Seharusnya sekarang belum waktunya." Lanjut Hanamiya dengan napas berat. Hanamiya bahkan bisa merasakan cairan yang keluar dari lubangnya di bawah sana jauh lebih deras dari biasanya.

Kenapa?

Tak ada yang merespon sampai akhirnya ayah Hanamiya menghela napas, "Cuma ada satu alasannya," dia berdiri lalu menatap Kiyoshi yang reflek menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Seperti tenggelam dalam konflik batin untuk pergi atau tidak, Kiyoshi hanya bisa diam di tempat. Kepala keluarga Hanamiya itu memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Kiyoshi Teppei memang pasangan sah _mate-_ mu. Tidak ada penjelasan selain itu."

Menatap Hanamiya yang melihatnya tak percaya, sang ayah kembali berkata, "Aku sudah pernah bilang, 'kan? Mulai di umur dua puluh lima tahun, tubuhmu sebagai Omega akan jauh lebih sensitif dan kau bisa segera mengenali _soulmate-_ mu. Kau cukup bertatap mata dengan Alfa yang merupakan _mate_ sejatimu maka tubuhmu akan bereaksi dengan sendirinya."

Ibu Hanamiya itu memeluk anaknya yang semakin lemas, keduanya tetap mendengarkan apa yang kepala keluarga mereka katakan.

"Karena inilah mengapa masih banyak keluarga yang memegang tradisi agar semua Alfa-Omega segera dicarikan pasangan mulai umur dua puluh lima tahun. Kalau tidak, bisa bahaya jika Omega bertemu secara tak sengaja dengan pasangan _mate-_ nya di jalan umum. Bahkan obat _suppressant_ pun tak akan bisa menolongmu sekarang." Ucap pria dewasa itu dengan sinis.

Hanamiya Makoto tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Dia hanya bisa terkulai lemas merasakan _heat_ menggerogoti tubuhnya. Melihat ini, kepala keluarga Hanamiya menghela napas, "Bawa dia ke kamarnya," perintahnya pada sang istri dan para pelayan di sekitar mereka.

Setelah Hanamiya menghilang dari pandangan, Kiyoshi menelan ludah begitu sang calon ayah ipar berjalan mendekatinya, "Ikut aku. Kuantarkan kau ke kamar Hanamiya."

Syok, Kiyoshi hanya bisa tersenyum bodoh, "Tu-Tunggu, langsung?"

Ayah Hanamiya memicingkan kedua matanya. Memberi tatapan tajam yang mematikan seperti racun laba-laba—sangat mirip dengan anaknya.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan anakku tersiksa di dalam _heat-_ nya sendirian? Seharusnya sebagai Alfa, kau sudah langsung tahu apa tugasmu begitu melihat apa yang terjadi padanya." Jawab pria yang lebih tua itu langsung dengan nada yang menggelegar di setiap kata-katanya membuat bulu kuduk Kiyoshi berdiri.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, dia langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat. Seolah pernyataan mutlak bahwa mau tak mau Kiyoshi Teppei harus mengikutinya sekarang juga.

Oh... tidak.

Detik selanjutnya, Kiyoshi sudah dikunci sekamar dengan anak keluarga kaya itu dan hanya bisa menangisi nasibnya yang... entah beruntung, entah sial.

 _Flashback_ berakhir, Kiyoshi mulai mengerang pelan dan menyisir rambut-rambut depannya ke belakang dengan kedua tangannya, "Ini semua terlalu cepat..." bisik Kiyoshi. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah dan panas—mengesampingkan air baru saja membasuh wajahnya tersebut.

Ketika Kiyoshi memejamkan kedua matanya lagi, pandangan saat dia melakukan _sex_ dengan Hanamiya selama seminggu kembali terbayang di kepalanya. Tubuhnya, teriakannya, gerakannya—semua tercetak terlalu jelas di ingatan Kiyoshi.

Bahkan... wajah erotis Hanamiya Makoto yang tak pernah dia sangka akan lihat seumur hidupnya itu... mungkin akan menjadi ingatan permanen di kepalanya.

"GAAAH!" Kiyoshi kembali berteriak dan kini memuncratkan air di tangannya pada wajahnya lalu menggosoknya berkali-kali dengan handuk yang ditariknya asal, "Lupakan, lupakan, lupakan, lupakan—"

"Heh."

Tubuh Kiyoshi langsung menegang. Dia menoleh kaku dari handuk yang masih menempel di wajahnya itu. Kedua tangan Kiyoshi yang memegang handuk pun masih belum bergerak. Pria berambut cokelat itu menelan ludahnya lalu melihat Hanamiya yang telah berdiri di sampingnya. Lebih tepatnya dia berdiri menyandar pada sisi pintu. Hanamiya hanya memakai celana panjang dan kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada bidangnya. Sama seperti Kiyoshi yang juga hanya memakai celana pendeknya.

"Hm... pagi?"

Sapaan wajar yang entah kenapa membuat Hanamiya justru semakin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Dari bau yang menguar di udara, Kiyoshi tahu Hanamiya sudah tidak berada di dalam pengaruh _heat-_ nya lagi.

Dimana mungkin mimpi buruk Kiyoshi Teppei baru dimulai sekarang.

"Mau sampai kapan kau di kamar mandi?" tanya Hanamiya langsung. Kiyoshi menegakkan tubuhnya dan hanya membuka mulutnya tanpa mengatakan apapun, "Cepatlah. Aku ingin mandi. Baumu benar-benar mengganggu." Ucapnya sinis.

Kiyoshi hanya bisa tertawa hambar. Apa benar ini laki-laki yang sampai tadi malam masih melakukan _sex_ dengannya?

"Yah, tapi... meskipun kau mandi, bauku tak akan hilang begitu saja dari tubuhmu," ucap Kiyoshi, berkata apa adanya. Mencoba mengabaikan tatapan membunuh Hanamiya padanya, Kiyoshi menambahkan, "ki-kita sudah menjadi ' _mate',_ 'kan?"

Mendengus, Hanamiya berdiri tegak lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Melewati Kiyoshi yang masih melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya, "Mungkin benar kita memang _soulmate_ atau sesuatu yang _bullshit_ seperti kata ayahku _,_ entahlah," Hanamiya memegang botol sabun dan _shampoo-_ nya, mengecek apakah masih ada isinya sebelum meletakkan mereka kembali. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menoleh dari balik bahunya.

"Tapi, aku tahu kau juga masih belum menerima sepenuhnya kenyataan mengerikan ini, 'kan?"

Senyum Kiyoshi berkedut, "Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu?"

Hanamiya hanya diam lalu kembali melihat ke depannya, membelakangi Kiyoshi. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan secara perlahan menyentuh belakang lehernya yang masih putih bersih, tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

Tentu saja Kiyoshi langsung mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Kau belum menandaiku."

Menelan ludahnya, Kiyoshi membuang mukanya. Hanamiya kembali memutar tubuhnya, sehingga dia bisa berhadapan dengan pria yang seharusnya akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu. Hanamiya menatap Kiyoshi dengan tatapan dalam dan tidak bergeming sedikitpun, "Apa kau takut?" tanyanya tanpa beban.

Kiyoshi menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya..." kembali menatap Hanamiya dengan ragu, lelaki itu mencoba tertawa. Meski terdengar jelas dipaksakan, "...ingin memberimu—kita... waktu. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, Hanamiya. Banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui tentang dirimu, begitu pula aku."

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku ingin perasaan kita benar-benar terhubung, Hanamiya."

Hanamiya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya semakin dalam, "Menggelikan."

Tertawa pelan, Kiyoshi tahu dia tidak bisa membantah perkataan itu, "Lagipula... aku dengar dari nenekku kalau kita masih... bisa merubah pasangan jika kita memang benar-benar tidak bisa cocok. Kau mengerti... maksudku, 'kan?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, Hanamiya hanya mendesah keras, "Kau masih sok baik sejak SMA, menyebalkan." Ujarnya. Kiyoshi hanya tersenyum kecil di tempatnya, "Kuberi tahu saja, kau menandaiku sekarang ataupun nanti tetap percuma. Perasaanku tidak akan berubah."

Hanamiya terdiam ketika kedua matanya menerawang jauh. Ekspresi yang tidak bisa dilihat Kiyoshi di belakangnya.

"Aku hanya menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai Omega."

Mendengar ini, Kiyoshi sedikit tertegun. Dia berniat membantah dan mengatakan bahwa itu tidak benar, Hanamiya Makoto masih bisa memilih jalan yang terbaik untuknya. Status seksual bukanlah penentu kehidupan mereka. Tapi, sebelum bisa mengatakan ini, perkataan Hanamiya sudah lebih dulu menghentikannya.

"Keluar sekarang juga, ayah ingin menemuimu."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Singkat cerita... di sinilah mereka sekarang.

Kiyoshi Teppei tak pernah sekalipun berpikir dia akan tinggal di dalam satu apartemen yang sama dengan seorang Hanamiya Makoto sejak mereka bertemu pertama kalinya.

"Kau mau satu kasur denganku atau tidur di sofa?"

"Hah?" lamunan Kiyoshi terpecah lalu dia melihat Hanamiya yang telah membelakanginya. Pria berambut hitam itu sedang membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya—terlihat dari gerakan tangannya.

Pria yang berprofesi sebagai guru itu hanya bisa tertawa kaku, "Aku akan mengikuti maumu saja."

"Kalau begitu, tidur di sofa."

...Kiyoshi harusnya bisa menduga itu.

Tanpa peduli dengan reaksi Alfa yang seharusnya adalah _soulmate-_ nya tersebut, Hanamiya berjalan menuju satu-satunya kamar di sana dan menutup pintunya. Kiyoshi hanya bisa tersenyum sabar melihat Hanamiya lalu mulai duduk di sofa... yang akan menjadi tempat tidurnya selama tinggal di sini.

Kiyoshi mengambil hpnya lalu mulai mengetikkan pesan pada kakek-neneknya yang menunggu kabar dari rumah. Tersenyum membayangkan senyum neneknya ketika Kiyoshi pertama kali memberi tahu bahwa dia akan mulai tinggal terpisah dari mereka... dan tinggal dengan Omeganya. Tapi mengingat ini, senyum Kiyoshi kembali menghilang.

Omega...nya?

Apa dia boleh memanggil Hanamiya dengan sebutan itu?

Dia bahkan masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk memberi tanda pada Hanamiya bahwa dia adalah miliknya.

Menggenggam erat hp di tangannya, Kiyoshi kemudian menghela napas lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa di belakangnya. Dia melemparkan hpnya asal ke sampingnya. Kiyoshi menatap langit-langit apartemen barunya. Sejujurnya... mereka tidak akan berada di sini sekarang jika bukan karena permintaan ayah Hanamiya yang mengatakan bahwa mereka harus mulai mendalamkan hubungan mereka demi—err—rumah tangga yang lebih baik.

Rumah tangga? Dengan... Hanamiya Makoto?

Kiyoshi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. _Oh Kami-sama._

Kalau sudah begini, Kiyoshi rasanya jadi tidak tega mengatakan pada orang tua Hanamiya bahwa anak mereka sebenarnya sangat membencinya. Belum lagi dengan masa lalu mereka yang... lebih baik jangan diingat.

Kiyoshi sebenarnya bukan tipe yang akan memikirkan hal rumit seperti ini berlarut-larut—seandainya dia memiliki kesibukan lain yang bisa melupakannya. Dulu saat perseteruannya dengan Hanamiya di lapangan, Kiyoshi bisa melewati semua itu karena dia masih memiliki tim basket Seirin yang akan membawanya untuk selalu mengingat hal-hal yang menyenangkan saja.

Namun sekarang, semua teman-temannya telah berada di tempat yang terpisah satu sama lain, menempuh kehidupan masing-masing. Sebagian sudah memiliki pasangan _mate_ mereka, sebagian masih tenggelam di dalam dunia basket, dan sebagian masih sibuk di dunia profesi yang mereka tekuni. Dua golongan terakhir kebanyakan belum memiliki _mate_ karena terlalu fokus di sana.

Dan Kiyoshi adalah golongan ketiga sebelum bertemu Hanamiya lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong soal tim basket Seirin yang dulu, kira-kira apa kata mereka sekarang jika tahu pasangan _soulmate_ Kiyoshi Teppei ternyata adalah lelaki yang sempat menghancurkan lututnya ya?

Tapi tak peduli apapun reaksi mereka, jika hubungan ini bertahan lama maka Kiyoshi mau tak mau pasti akan memberi tahu soal Hanamiya pada mereka suatu hari nanti. Kiyoshi membuka kedua matanya lalu kembali berdiri. Dia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dengan Hanamiya, dimana satu-satunya lemari baju berada di dalam sana.

"Hanamiya, aku masuk ya," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yang bersangkutan, Kiyoshi langsung membuka pintunya. Dan mendapati Hanamiya yang kaget dan langsung memutar balik tubuhnya.

"Mau apa kau?"

Mendengar nada waspada di kata-kata itu membuat Kiyoshi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku... mau membereskan bajuku di lemari." Jawabnya ragu.

Hanamiya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sebelum mendengus kasar. Dia kembali membelakangi Kiyoshi yang masih melihatnya bingung. Akhirnya dengan perlahan Kiyoshi berjalan mendekat lalu membuka lemari bajunya. Posisinya dengan Hanamiya kini saling membelakangi satu sama lain. Meski begitu, di jarak yang cukup dekat ini, Kiyoshi masih bisa mencium bau tegang yang Hanamiya keluarkan sejak dia masuk ke dalam kamar. Bau yang sepertinya mati-matian berusaha disembunyikan Hanamiya dengan tetap bersikap tenang.

Tapi, tentu saja sebagai Alfa yang sudah tidur dengannya selama _heat,_ hidung Kiyoshi menjadi jauh lebih tajam dan sensitif khusus untuk Omeganya tersebut. Bagaimanapun perasaan mereka, hukum alam tidak akan peduli. Dan perlahan tapi pasti bau itu mulai mengganggu Kiyoshi yang kini tidak bisa konsentrasi merapikan bajunya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerangmu jika kau juga tidak mau, Hanamiya," sesuai dugaannya, tubuh di belakangnya kembali menegang. Kiyoshi mendengus dengan kenyataan dia jadi lebih mudah menebak isi hati lelaki berambut hitam itu, "tenang saja. Baumu benar-benar sudah memenuhi kamar ini, kau tahu."

Hanamiya mendecih, "Bukan salahku juga tubuhku jadi seperti ini."

Kali ini Kiyoshi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Kau menuduhku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Oh, kau pikir begitu?" Kiyoshi membalikkan tubuhnya dan kini dia juga Hanamiya saling berhadapan dengan tatapan tajam pada satu sama lain, "Kau sendiri yang tiba-tiba masuk _heat_ ketika bertemu denganku sampai akhirnya kita terjebak di situasi ini!" Ucap Kiyoshi—sedikit berteriak, tak menyembunyikan sedikitpun nada kekesalannya.

Mendengar ini, wajah Hanamiya sempat terlihat syok. Dia akhirnya sempat terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat ini, wajah kesal Kiyoshi mulai luntur, tergantikan dengan ekspresi bersalah. Namun belum sempat mengatakan apapun, Hanamiya sudah kembali membuka mulutnya...

"Jadi, secara tak langsung kau menyalahkanku yang terlahir sebagai Omega."

Kiyoshi tertegun. Sama sekali tak menyangka kata-kata itu yang akan keluar dari mulut rivalnya. Dengan cepat, Kiyoshi mengibaskan kedua tangannya, "Tu-Tunggu. Maaf aku terbawa suasana, bukan begitu maksudku—"

Hanamiya hanya membalikkan tubuhnya. Membelakangi Kiyoshi yang semakin panik, "Hana—"

"Oh ya, saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kau terkejut melihatku, 'kan?" Hanamiya melanjutkan kegiatannya yang melipat baju-bajunya di atas tempat tidur sebelum memasukkan semuanya ke dalam lemari. Kiyoshi hanya menelan ludahnya saat Hanamiya berkata, "Kenapa?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

Tahu perkataan Kiyoshi untuk membela dirinya tidak akan didengar, akhirnya Kiyoshi menyerah dan menjawab pertanyaan Hanamiya sekarang, "...Aku selama ini mengira kau adalah Beta." Melihat Hanamiya sama sekali tidak menghentikan kegiatannya, Kiyoshi pun menambahkan, "Tapi, setelah melihatmu sekarang, aku mengerti kau memakai _suppressant_ agar baumu tidak tercium."

Hanamiya tidak merespon apapun dan dari gerak-geriknya, sepertinya dia memang akan mendiamkan Kiyoshi untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Menyadari ini, Kiyoshi menghela napas dan berkata, "Aku tidak bermaksud... menyalahkanmu. Dan, aku juga tak tahu mengapa aku terpancing emosi. Jadi..." tapi Hanamiya tetap tidak bergeming. Akhirnya Kiyoshi menyerah dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf, oke?"

Kali ini gerakan Hanamiya terhenti. Tentu saja melihat itu, Kiyoshi mulai sedikit berharap Hanamiya akan kembali melihat ke arahnya dan aura tidak nyaman di antara mereka akan sedikit berkurang. Nalurinya sebagai Alfa berteriak untuk bergerak menghibur Hanamiya, tapi Kiyoshi masih berusaha menahan diri demi memberi privasi pria yang sepertinya masih membencinya itu meski setelah tahun demi tahun berlalu.

Hanamiya meletakkan baju terakhir yang dipegangnya sebelum berkata, "Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu."

Tentu saja wajah Kiyoshi langsung cerah mendengarnya, "Benarkah? Terima—"

Dan dalam hitungan detik, Hanamiya langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Mana mungkin aku bilang begitu, 'kan? Bo... doh!"

Senyum Kiyoshi menghilang saat Hanamiya menjulurkan lidahnya lalu tertawa keras tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Mengabaikan ekspresi Kiyoshi yang menurutnya bodoh, Hanamiya kembali membelakangi pria besar berambut cokelat itu. Dia melemparkan tas di atas kasurnya ke belakang dengan kasar hingga Kiyoshi reflek menangkap dengan kedua tangannya—entah itu disengaja atau tidak.

Tanpa menanyakan apapun, Kiyoshi dengan tenang meletakkan tas milik Hanamiya itu ke dalam lemari di ruang paling bawah. Dia kembali menatap punggung Hanamiya yang masih tertawa di depannya, Kiyoshi tersenyum kecil melihat itu. Pada akhirnya sama seperti Hanamiya, Kiyoshi melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan senyum penuh arti di wajahnya.

Hanamiya Makoto sama sekali tidak berubah.

Namun... entah kenapa Kiyoshi Teppei merasa lega karena hal itu.

Yang penting aura kaku dan tegang di antara mereka mulai mengikis perlahan tapi pasti.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Hanamiya Makoto seharusnya memakai parfum yang menyengat hidung semua manusia di sekitarnya lebih banyak lagi.

Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya rekan kerjanya—yang mayoritas adalah Alfa—mengendus baunya dan mengatakan, "Hm? Siapa Alfa beruntung yang bisa menaklukkan hati seorang tuan muda Hanamiya ini?"

Tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya Hanamiya meledak, "BISAKAH KALIAN MENGURUS URUSAN KALIAN SENDIRI, HAH!?" teriaknya sembari membanting tumpukan dokumen penting yang seharusnya dijaga dengan baik oleh seluruh pekerja di rumah sakit. Tanpa mempedulikan itu, Hanamiya mendesah keras dan memijat kepalanya sendiri dengan tangan yang sikunya menyandar di atas meja, "Kenapa Alfa di sekitarku bodoh semua? Aaargh!"

Tertawa tanpa beban, Seto Kentarou duduk menyandar pada kursi di belakangnya—setelah sebelumnya dia memajukan tubuhnya untuk mencium bau rekan di depannya, " _Well,_ semua orang—terutama para Alfa sepertiku—tahu bagaimana susahnya mendekati Omega berharga diri tinggi sepertimu, Hanamiya _._ Wajar saja jika kami penasaran, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

Hanamiya hanya mendengus sembari merapikan kertas-kertas dokumennya yang berisi tentang data-data obat buatan rumah sakit milik keluarganya tersebut. Seto di depannya adalah kepala dokter kandungan. Alasan utamanya memilih profesi ini sendiri karena Hanamiya yang memintanya. Terbiasa bekerja sama dan saling memiliki IQ yang cukup tinggi, membuat keduanya tak terpisahkan sejak mereka menjadi tim basket reguler Kirisaki Dai Ichi.

Meski begitu, kepribadiannya yang tenang dan stabil sangat membantu untuk menenangkan para pasiennya yang mayoritas adalah Omega. Dia memiliki peran yang cukup penting dalam menjaga kestabilan pasiennya yang berusaha antara hidup dan mati dalam melahirkan anak buah mereka.

Paling yang kurang darinya hanyalah sifatnya yang malas. Seto sering mengambil izin mendadak hanya untuk tidur pada jam kerja di salah satu ruangan pasien yang kosong. Hampir semua penghuni rumah sakit sudah mengetahui hal ini, termasuk Hanamiya. Tapi sayangnya, sifat ini sudah terlalu mengakar sehingga tak ada yang bisa menghalangi Seto lagi.

Toh, selama dia tetap menjadi dokter yang tidak akan membahayakan nyawa pasiennya... mungkin tidak apa-apa.

Lalu Hanamiya sendiri juga salah satu dokter di rumah sakit ini, lebih tepatnya menjabat sebagai kepala dokter bagian pencernaan dalam. Walau begitu, dibanding bertemu dengan pasien, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk menyusun kandungan obat-obat yang tepat untuk pasiennya. Lalu menyerahkan pekerjaan melayani pasien pada dokter-dokter di bawah pimpinannya.

Untuk suatu pekerjaan yang penting seperti dokter, biasanya Omega cenderung susah mendapatkannya. Bahkan Hanamiya hampir selalu disindir karena dianggap memanfaatkan posisinya yang merupakan anak dari pemilik rumah sakit ini.

Tapi, untungnya Hanamiya selalu bisa menutup mulut mereka semua dengan kepintarannya yang bahkan sanggup membuat para Alfa dan Beta yang merendahkannya itu bertekuk lutut. Semuanya. Kecuali Seto yang memang sudah terbiasa menurutinya namun tidak cukup takluk hingga bisa membuatnya bertekuk lutut pada Omega yang penuh dedikasi tersebut. Seseorang yang cukup pantas untuk Hanamiya memanggilnya sebagai 'teman' atau 'rekan'.

Yang jelas, sekarang masa-masa pembuktian dirinya sebagai Omega yang tak bisa diremehkan itu telah lewat, Hanamiya sudah bisa menikmati pekerjaannya dengan tenang dan serius—

—setidaknya sampai orang tuanya mulai merengek padanya untuk segera mencari _mate._

"Tapi... baunya terasa tak asing," ucapan Seto membuat gerakan Hanamiya yang sedang merapikan dokumennya itu berhenti meski hanya sesaat, "apa aku mengenal Alfamu ini?" tanyanya sembari memegang dagunya.

Hanamiya diam sesaat sebelum tangannya kembali bergerak, "Begitulah."

Mendengar ini, Seto membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar, "Wah, sia—"

"Kiyoshi." Mulut Seto yang masih terbuka itu mendadak tertahan. Ekspresinya terlihat terkejut tapi di saat yang bersamaan dia seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu di kepalanya lebih pasti. Hanamiya menghela napasnya, "Kiyoshi Teppei. Salah satu dari tim Seirin yang brengsek itu. Kau pasti ingat—"

"Tidak—bukan, bukannya aku tidak ingat, Hanamiya—" Seto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut hingga tahi lalat di dahinya terlihat semakin jelas, "Kita... membicarakan Kiyoshi Teppei yang sama, 'kan? Yang kakinya... kau hancurkan itu? Kiyoshi yang kau benci itu?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan arti _horror_ yang sebenarnya.

Hanamiya menatap Seto di depannya dengan jengkel. Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak kaget dengan reaksi mantan rekan basketnya saat SMA itu?

Ah, tapi... baik tim basket Kirisaki Dai Ichi dan Seirin... pasti akan menunjukkan reaksi yang sama sih.

Hanamiya menarik napas panjang sebelum mengangguk. Dia kemudian membuka kedua matanya, menatap kedua mata Seto yang bergetar. Ekspresi Seto terus seperti itu setidaknya sampai dia menunjukkan senyuman paksa dengan ujung bibirnya yang berkedut. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia menggeleng kaku. Tanda bahwa dia masih tak menyangka perkiraannya benar.

"...Wow."

Hanya itu kata yang bisa diucapkannya.

Mendengar ini, Hanamiya mendengus kesal. Sembari mulai berbicara, dia mengambil gelas berisi air putih di dekatnya, "Sudah cukup, 'kan? Sekarang kembali ke pekerjaan," ucapnya sembari mulai meneguk air dari gelas tersebut. Meski begitu, Seto masih belum berhenti menatap Hanamiya dengan antusias hingga akhirnya—

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa mulai mengecek kandunganmu?"

Kata-kata yang membuat Hanamiya langsung tersedak, "—OHOK! HAH!?" teriaknya sembari membanting gelas malang itu di atas mejanya.

Seto memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi polos, "Hm? Kalian sudah melakukannya saat kau sedang _heat,_ 'kan? Bukan hal yang aneh kalau cepat atau lambat kau akan 'berisi', benar?" tanya Seto sembari menyeringai lebar. Hanamiya menatap seringaiannya itu dengan ngeri namun tak mengatakan apapun. Lalu Seto melanjutkan, "Aku yakin tipe pria seperti Kiyoshi pasti akan antusias seperti orang bodoh jika _mate-_ nya hamil. Karena itu, kau juga harus berjuang, Hanamiya."

Bahkan meskipun Seto telah menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hanamiya tak bisa membalas dan hanya bisa membuka-tutup mulutnya. Kedua tangannya memegang sisi kursinya dengan sangat erat. Melihat ini, Seto kehilangan senyumannya. Wajah Hanamiya antara pucat, panik, dan... err, takut?

Apakah seorang Hanamiya Makoto masih bisa merasakan takut?

"Hanamiya?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil lagi membuat Hanamiya tersentak dan akhirnya kembali menatap Seto. Kedua matanya sangat menunjukkan bahwa dia panik... bingung... entahlah. Seto mengedipkan kedua matanya—membaca ekspresi teman sejak SMA-nya tersebut. Namun sebelum dia sempat berbicara, Hanamiya sudah lebih dulu membuka mulutnya lagi.

"...Rasanya tidak mungkin dalam waktu dekat." Ucapnya sedikit memisuh.

Seto menegakkan posisi tubuhnya, "Oh, kau khawatir dengan masa suburmu? Kalau begitu, ayo cek—"

 _ **BRAK**_

"Bukan itu, bodoh!" bentak Hanamiya dengan cepat setelah mendobrak mejanya. Dia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya menatap Seto yang kembali melihatnya bingung, "Si brengsek itu terlalu memikirkan banyak hal. Dia saja belum berani menandaiku, bagaimana mungkin dia mau me-menghamiliku?" ucap Hanamiya dengan suara yang semakin melemah. Merasa _awkward_ membicarakan hal yang tak pernah diperkirakannya akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Mendengar ini, Seto ber-'oh' ria lalu menopang dagunya di atas meja, "Tapi... kau tak perlu ditandai untuk bisa hamil, lho."

Hanamiya tertawa mengejek, "Lalu apa menurutmu alasan pria yang tidak mau menandaiku itu justru mau menghamiliku?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam.

Akhirnya Seto kehilangan senyumannya dan kembali menatap Hanamiya dengan kedua mata yang mengedip beberapa kali, "Ah... benar juga. _You have a point._ " Gumamnya lalu dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi di belakangnya. Menatap langit-langit ruangan mereka sebelum kembali menatap Hanamiya.

"Tapi, kenapa dia tidak mau menandaimu? Kalian sudah mendapat tanda-tanda jelas bahwa kalian memang _soulmate,_ 'kan?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat Hanamiya terdiam. Laki-laki beralis cukup tebal itu memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan sebelum membukanya untuk kembali menatap salah satu data pekerjaannya di atas meja. Memasang ekspresi tidak peduli, dia mengambil kertas itu untuk membacanya lebih jelas.

"Mana kutahu. Mungkin dia masih membenciku." Ucap Hanamiya tidak acuh.

Seto meliriknya dari sudut matanya, "Oh ya? Saat SMA rasanya hanya dia satu-satunya lawan kita yang tidak terlihat membencimu." Gumam Seto pada akhirnya. Dia mencoba mengingat kembali sosok Kiyoshi Teppei di atas lapangan, perlahan tapi pasti Seto juga mengingat bagaimana pria besar itu adalah pilar pelindung tim Seirin yang sempat menghalangi tim basket mereka untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

Hal yang membuat laki-laki berambut hitam lurus disisir ke belakang itu tersenyum penuh arti. Dia yakin seratus persen seorang Kiyoshi tidak mungkin membenci Hanamiya yang sudah sibuk sendiri dengan catatannya itu. Melirik ekspresi Hanamiya yang tenggelam di dalam pekerjaannya membuat Seto tersenyum penuh arti.

Kalau begitu... hanya ada satu kemungkinan.

"Aah, bodoh sekali," tawa kecil Seto membuat Hanamiya berhenti menulis dan menatap rekannya tersebut, "Kiyoshi tahu kau bekerja di dunia yang penuh dengan Alfa, 'kan?"

Pria berambut hitam lurus dengan iris cokelat keabuannya itu menatap Seto di hadapannya, "Ya, kena—"

Dan kata-kata Hanamiya tertahan begitu Seto memajukan tubuhnya lalu mencium bibirnya. Hanya menyentuh, walau Seto sempat sedikit menjilat bibir ranum itu. Hanamiya membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Syok membuat tubuhnya membeku dan tidak bisa bergerak meski pikirannya telah berteriak bahwa ini salah.

Belum lagi dengan ikatan _soulmate_ yang telah sedikit dibentuk antara dirinya dan Kiyoshi membuat dada Hanamiya terasa ditekan dengan sangat kuat sehingga Omega itu langsung jatuh terduduk menyandar pada kursinya. Hukuman standar yang memang bisa dirasakan untuk seseorang yang mengkhianati _soulmate-_ nya. Bentuk pengkhianatan ini biasanya terjadi ketika salah satu dari _soulmate_ itu membiarkan tubuhnya disentuh secara intim oleh orang lain atau ada perasaan asing yang tak seharusnya dirasakannya pada orang lain.

Untuk kasus Hanamiya, tentu saja yang pertama. Bahkan sampai detik ini, Omega keras kepala itu tak pernah berpikir memiliki perasaan khusus pada Seto. Hanamiya mengatur napasnya yang terasa berat di atas kursi. Menatap tak percaya rekannya yang kini sedang menatapnya lapar sembari menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Se...to?"

"Aku masih belum tahu bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, Hanamiya."

Seto kemudian memegang dagu Hanamiya yang masih belum bergerak. Laki-laki yang identik dengan laba-laba itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan menggertakkan giginya. Menatap Seto dengan amarah yang tertahan.

"Tapi, setidaknya aku ingin membantumu seperti yang biasa kulakukan dan aku tahu..."

Pria yang cukup terkenal dengan IQ-nya yang tinggi itu membuka mulutnya di depan bibir Hanamiya.

"...Kiyoshi membutuhkan dorongan, _ne?_ "

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Di depan pintu kamar apartemennya, Kiyoshi akhirnya kembali pada kenyataan. Tersenyum pahit, dia memegang gagang pintu di depannya sebelum menekannya dan mendorongnya. Dia masuk ke dalam sembari reflek memegang simpul dasinya untuk merenggangkannya.

"Aku pulang, Hana—"

"Kau pulang cepat."

Mendengar suara yang memotongnya dari jauh itu membuat Kiyoshi menghentikan gerakannya dan melihat Hanamiya yang entah kenapa berdiri di depan sofanya—seolah dia baru saja berdiri dari duduk di sana. Kiyoshi menatapnya bingung dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Tak biasanya Hanamiya bereaksi secepat itu saat dia datang.

Kiyoshi hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya sembari berjalan menghampiri Omeganya itu, "Ya, semua ulangan murid sudah kunilai kemarin jadi—" melihat Hanamiya justru mundur beberapa langkah saat dia maju membuat Kiyoshi menghentikan langkahnya lagi dan membuka mulutnya, "—ada apa?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hanamiya melihat ke ujung bawah kanan matanya dan menggeleng sekali, "Tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya dengan nada yang semakin melemah. Kiyoshi menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung namun dengan cepat Hanamiya berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu, "Aku mau tidur."

Mendengar ini, Kiyoshi reflek melihat jam dinding di dekat mereka, "Tidur? Masih jam tiga sore lho," tanpa sadar, Kiyoshi sudah mempercepat langkahnya, "kau sakit, Hanamiya?" tanyanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada khawatirnya. Insting Alfanya segera mengambil alih.

Tersentak kaget karena mendengar langkah Kiyoshi yang semakin mendekat, Hanamiya reflek berbalik dan terus melangkah mundur, "Aku tidak apa-apa, bodoh! Jangan melakukan hal yang tak perlu!" teriaknya kesal pada akhirnya. Dia terus memundurkan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menabrak pintu kamarnya.

Kiyoshi masih belum berhenti sampai dia melihat tatapan Hanamiya yang semakin menajam padanya. Kedua iris cokelat keabuannya sekilas mengkilat membuat Kiyoshi membuka mulutnya. Dia kini memperhatikan lebih dalam sosok Hanamiya yang seperti memasang posisi bertahannya. Rambutnya memang terlihat sudah hampir mengering, tapi jelas dia baru saja selesai mandi beberapa waktu lalu. Bau sabun, _shampoo,_ dan bau khas Omega milik Hanamiya kini mulai memasuki hidungnya.

Tidak ada yang aneh... sampai—

"KIYOSHI!"

Meski Hanamiya berteriak untuk menunjukkan kemarahannya, tetap saja itu tidak bisa menghentikan Kiyoshi yang mulai mengendus udara secara reflek. Hanamiya semakin panik dan dia mulai meraba sekitarnya untuk meraih kenop pintu kamarnya. Tangannya yang bergetar ditambah aura Alfa yang menekan di hadapannya membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Tiba-tiba tangan kekar Kiyoshi mencengkeram tangannya yang memegang kenop pintu. Hanamiya merintih pelan saat punggungnya dipaksa menghantam pintu di belakangnya. Pria berambut hitam itu mencoba menahan tubuh Kiyoshi yang terus mendekat ke arahnya. Bahkan mulai mengendus lehernya dengan beringas.

"Kiyo—berhenti—"

"Siapa Alfa ini?" pertanyaan itu rasanya begitu telak menusuk membuat Hanamiya membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Kiyoshi memundurkan wajahnya dari leher Hanamiya, menatap pasangan sahnya itu, "Siapa? Kenapa baunya bisa menempel di tubuhmu? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" pertanyaan itu datang berturut-turut dengan kedua mata Kiyoshi yang lurus tajam menatap Hanamiya seolah enggan berkedip.

Meskipun tidak menginginkannya, perasaan panik mulai menguasai tubuh Hanamiya, memacu jantungnya untuk berdetak lebih cepat. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini, seharusnya Hanamiya bisa melawan, lalu menjelaskan semuanya. Menjelaskan bahwa salah satu rekan Alfa yang bodoh di tempatnya hanya iseng mengerjainya sehingga baunya menempel di sekujur tubuh seorang Hanamiya.

Jika mencium bibir dan meraba tubuhnya sedikit itu bisa dikatakan 'iseng'.

"Hanamiya?" Kiyoshi kembali bersuara. Kali ini tidak bisa menyembunyikan geraman amarah di dalam suaranya. Hanamiya sedikit tersentak dan menoleh dengan kedua bola mata membulat kecil ke arah Alfanya itu.

Kiyoshi masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Namun, itu justru bukan pertanda baik. Mencoba mempertahankan egonya, Hanamiya menggertakkan giginya lalu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kiyoshi, "Bukan... urusanmu, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan selingan napas yang memburu. Hanamiya menundukann wajahnya sehingga Kiyoshi tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita masih bisa berpisah jika kita tidak benar-benar cocok... bahkan meskipun kita adalah _soulmate_ ," mati-matian mencengkeram lengannya agar berhenti bergetar, Hanamiya melanjutkan, "kalau begitu, selama kita belum sah... bukan urusanmu dengan siapapun aku tidur. Apa aku salah?" tanyanya dengan setiap penekanan.

Baik Hanamiya maupun Kiyoshi tahu... itu bukan kata-kata yang pantas diucapkan oleh pasangan _soulmate_ yang bahkan sudah tinggal serumah. Tapi, untuk pasangan yang belum memiliki tanda mutlak...

...ini adalah kata-kata yang tidak bisa dibantah.

Kiyoshi terpaku di posisinya. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dalam sekejap, perasaan mengerikan yang tak pernah dia sangka memilikinya itu langsung berkumpul di dadanya. Kedua alis Kiyoshi bertaut semakin dalam. Marah, kecewa, bingung, kesal, takut... semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Meski begitu, Kiyoshi tak tahu dengan siapa emosi yang campur aduk ini ditujukan.

Pada Hanamiya... ataukah dirinya sendiri?

"AAARGH!"

 _ **DHUAG**_

Hanamiya tersentak kaget dan melirik pintu di sisi kepalanya. Pukulan Kiyoshi mendarat di sana, membuat bagian pintu itu menjadi lapuk. Hal ini membuat Hanamiya semakin mematung. Insting Omeganya mengambil alih untuk menjadi submisif di hadapan Alfanya yang mulai marah. Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua mata Hanamiya mulai berlinang meski laki-laki itu menahannya mati-matian dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak di depan pria yang dibencinya.

Hanamiya yakin dia akan semakin membenci dirinya setelah ini.

Sementara itu, Kiyoshi menggeram kesal. Dia telah menundukkan kepalanya dalam di depan Hanamiya yang masih belum bergerak dari posisinya. Kiyoshi menarik tangannya yang baru saja menghancurkan pintu di depannya. Lalu menyandarkan lengannya di atasnya, begitu pula lengannya yang lain juga menyandar di atas pintu. Sehingga Hanamiya tepat berada di tengah kedua lengan Kiyoshi.

Tak jauh beda dari Hanamiya yang berusaha melawan rasa takutnya, Kiyoshi berusaha melawan amarahnya. Sebenarnya dia sudah menduga kenyataan ini sejak awal... terutama sejak dia semakin mudah terpancing emosi jika sudah menyangkut Omeganya tersebut, tapi baru kali ini dia menerimanya. Seorang Kiyoshi Teppei yang terkenal selalu sabar dan cepat beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya itu telah kehilangan pengaturan emosinya.

Di hadapan Hanamiya Makoto, dia hanyalah seorang Alfa bodoh yang dikuasai oleh insting alaminya semata.

Dan Kiyoshi tak pernah membenci dirinya lebih dari ini.

Meski sekilas, Kiyoshi dapat merasakan bau Hanamiya yang ketakutan di depannya. Instingnya kembali memberi tanda untuk segera merengkuh tubuh Omega itu... namun sisi lain masih berteriak untuk memarahi Omeganya itu lalu mengklaimnya secara sepihak sekarang. Memeluknya? Menciumnya? Menamparnya? Menggigitnya? Menghajarnya?

Yang manapun, Kiyoshi tak tahu apakah yang akan dia lakukan sekarang itu benar atau salah.

Apakah hubungan seperti ini... memang sehat?

Dia tidak tahu lagi.

Bau ketakutan Hanamiya semakin menguar membuat rasa marah Kiyoshi akhirnya semakin mengikis. Tubuh Hanamiya sedikit menegang begitu melihat Kiyoshi kembali bergerak, mengangkat kepalanya. Lalu kedua mata mereka kembali bertatapan. Dengan kedua mata seorang Kiyoshi yang kehilangan cahayanya dan tak pernah Hanamiya lihat sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu..." Hanamiya dapat mendengar nada suara lemah Kiyoshi yang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa amarahnya. Ditatap oleh Alfanya itu, Hanamiya seakan tak bisa berkedip maupun melihat ke arah lain, "...apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, Hanamiya?"

Pergi?

Menjauh?

Menghilang?

Ataukah... mati?

Hanya pilihan-pilihan itu yang memungkinkan bagi Kiyoshi. Dia sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi semua ini. Jika memang Hanamiya tidak menginginkannya lebih baik segera akhiri saja hubungan yang tidak sehat lalu kembali ke kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

Lebih baik... begitu, 'kan?

Mereka tidak saling mencintai, lantas alasan apa lagi yang diperlukan untuk membuat hubungan ini dipertahankan?

Masalah bagaimana mereka nanti mengatasi perasaan kehilangan _soulmate_ yang seharusnya itu... akan mereka pikirkan belakangan.

Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Kiyoshi tidak salah, karena Hanamiya juga berpikir sama. Hubungan seperti ini tidak bisa berlanjut. Sejak awal mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk saling membenci satu sama lain. Mungkin yang di atas sana sempat kebingungan sehingga salah memberi mereka takdir sebagai _soulmate_ setelah sebelumnya memberi takdir bahwa mereka adalah musuh.

Ya. Pasti begitu.

Akhirnya dengan keputusan yang bulat dan sudah sedikit lebih tenang karena aura Kiyoshi yang mulai menghangatkannya, Hanamiya membuka mulutnya, "Kiyoshi, kita tidak—"

 _ **DEG**_

Kiyoshi masih diam menatap Hanamiya sampai ekspresinya perlahan tapi pasti kembali mengeras. Kedua alisnya bertaut memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi sekarang. Sesuai yang ditakutkannya, tubuh Hanamiya kembali bergetar lalu meraih baju Kiyoshi, mencengkeramnya erat. Mendekatkan ujung kepalanya pada dada Kiyoshi yang bimbang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Hanamiya terus menurunkan kekuatannya, sepenuhnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang akhirnya jatuh ke pelukan Kiyoshi di depannya.

"Hana—"

"Sial... kenapa lagi... sekarang?" bisik Hanamiya meski kedua tangannya meremas lengan kemeja yang Kiyoshi kenakan. Sang Alfa yang mulai kehilangan kekuatannya itu akhirnya mundur sedikit sebelum dia jatuh terduduk dan membawa Hanamiya di antara kedua kakinya.

Hanamiya mendesis dan semakin meringkukkan tubuhnya. Semakin mendekat dengan tubuh Kiyoshi, menghirup baunya dalam-dalam. Ujung kepala Hanamiya kini tepat berada di bawah dagu Kiyoshi. Pria berambut cokelat _spike_ itu akhirnya menyerah pada instingnya, memeluk tubuh Hanamiya dan mencoba memberi ketenangan pada Omega itu.

Dia melakukan ini hanya demi perannya semata.

Tapi... kenapa terasa berbeda?

Kiyoshi menundukkan kepalanya, mencium rambut Hanamiya, menghirup baunya dalam-dalam. Bau _heat_ Omega mulai mempengaruhi tubuhnya perlahan tapi pasti. Kiyoshi menggeram kesal merasakan bagian bawahnya mulai bereaksi. Dia yakin Hanamiya pasti dapat merasakan itu menyentuh tubuhnya, terlebih dengan kenyataan Kiyoshi yang secara reflek merengkuh tubuhnya semakin mendekat. Terbukti dari tubuh Hanamiya yang merespon dengan bergerak tak nyaman dan mulai melenguh pelan.

"...Bagaimana... apa yang... kau inginkan?" tanya Kiyoshi di sela-sela napasnya yang memburu. Hanamiya hanya memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan degup jantung Kiyoshi di dekat telinganya. Tangan Kiyoshi mulai mengelus bahunya, menekannya kuat. Menahan diri agar tidak menyentuh bagian berbahaya yang bisa saja memancing keduanya ke dalam posisi yang tidak diinginkan.

Hanamiya masih terdengar mengatur napasnya. Sampai akhirnya dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kiyoshi dengan kedua matanya yang telah tertutup kabut—sama seperti kedua mata Kiyoshi sendiri. Mereka terus di posisi itu beberapa menit sampai Hanamiya bersuara, "Aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu." Bisiknya.

Mendengar ini, Kiyoshi sedikit mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menandaiku," merubah posisinya, kini Hanamiya duduk dengan dua kakinya mengunci tubuh Kiyoshi yang terpaku. Kedua tangannya memeluk leher Kiyoshi. Posisi yang cukup berbahaya. Kiyoshi menelan ludahnya ketika Hanamiya kembali berbicara, "tapi jika aku memintamu untuk menghamiliku... bagaimana?"

.

.

.

...Tunggu.

"Apa?" rahang bawah Kiyoshi terjatuh. Membuka-tutup mulutnya, Kiyoshi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hanamiya, kau... baiklah, _heat_ inisudah merusak kepalamu."

Hanamiya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya semakin dalam, "Tidak—"

Helaan napas keras Kiyoshi memotongnya. Hanamiya tersentak kaget begitu Kiyoshi tiba-tiba berdiri dan menggendongnya dengan _bridal,_ "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu lagi pada _heat_ kali ini. Baru setelah itu kita kembali membicarakan soal hubungan kita." Tambah Kiyoshi cepat sembari membuka pintu lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Aku tidak—ARGH! JANGAN MEMBANTINGKU, SIALAN!" teriak Hanamiya begitu Kiyoshi melemparnya. Kiyoshi tidak merespon apapun, dia hanya membalikkan badannya untuk menutup pintu kamar mereka sebelum kembali dan melihat Hanamiya yang sudah menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk di tengah kasur.

"Aku serius dengan perkataanku, Kiyoshi! Buat aku mengandung anakmu! Atau kau terlalu takut karena tak bisa melakukannya, hah? Tuan Alfa?" teriak Hanamiya meski suaranya mulai terdengar serak di setiap katanya.

Kiyoshi menggertakkan giginya, "Bagaimana bisa aku menganggapmu serius!? Yang kita bicarakan adalah anak, Hanamiya! Sesuatu yang bernyawa dan akan memiliki darah daging kita!" menahan diri untuk tidak memukul Hanamiya yang masih terlihat keras kepala, Kiyoshi memegang kedua tangan Hanamiya dan membaringkannya di atas kasur, "Kita hampir membicarakan rencana untuk berpisah dan sekarang kau berniat untuk menambah alasan yang membuat semuanya semakin rumit. Ini tidak lucu!"

"Jadi... pada dasarnya yang memang ingin berpisah adalah kau, 'kan?" tanya Hanamiya dengan suara parau yang tidak diinginkannya. Kedua alis Kiyoshi semakin mengernyit dalam, "Atau kau memang tipe yang akan pasrah saja melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya adalah milikmu direbut orang lain begitu saja?"

Hanamiya memejamkan kedua matanya erat, sebelum kembali membukanya dan menatap Kiyoshi di atasnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Kau bukan terlalu baik. Tapi, terlalu bodoh hingga membuatku muak."

Genggaman tangan Kiyoshi mengerat. Ekspresi Hanamiya tidak berubah sedikitpun meski dia dapat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kedua tangannya, "Kalau begitu, biar kubalik pertanyaanmu." Ucap Kiyoshi tiba-tiba. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga bayangan di daerah mata Kiyoshi menggelap.

"Apa kau mau menjadi milikku, Hanamiya?"

Mendengar ini, Hanamiya terdiam sesaat. Melihat Kiyoshi tak lama sebelum dia kembali melihat ke arah lain.

"Jika memang itu yang seharusnya terjadi, terjadilah."

Jawaban itu membuat Kiyoshi mengatupkan bibirnya dengan rapat lagi. Tersenyum sedih, dia berbisik pelan, "Bukan itu... jawaban yang ingin kudengar."

"Hah?"

Kiyoshi menggeleng pelan. Mencoba tersenyum meski terasa sakit, Kiyoshi menundukkan kepalanya sehingga dia bisa mencium telinga Hanamiya. Tangannya mulai meraba perut dengan lekukan otot yang sempurna itu, Kiyoshi memejamkan kedua matanya. Membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan... sebelum akhirnya tangannya semakin turun dan mulai menyentuh benda Hanamiya yang sudah menegang di balik celananya.

"Ngh—"

"Sesuai permintaanmu, aku akan membuatmu mengandung anak kita," perkataan itu membuat Hanamiya membuka kedua matanya dan melirik Kiyoshi di samping wajahnya, "tapi... jika setelah ini aku masih mencium bau Alfa lain di tubuhmu. Aku akan membunuhmu."

Jeda sejenak, keduanya tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Hanamiya memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengangguk pelan. Gerakan ini tentu bisa dirasakan Kiyoshi. Dia mulai mengendus leher Hanamiya dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Hanamiya menarik tangannya dan menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Mendesah pelan merasakan Kiyoshi membuka celananya yang sudah terasa sangat basah.

Kedua alis Kiyoshi yang masih bertaut mulai kembali normal ketika melihat milik Hanamiya yang sudah bergetar dan mengeluarkan _precum_ miliknya. Sementara lubangnya sendiri telah berkedut dan mengeluarkan cairan pelumasnya. Dua kaki Hanamiya masih terbuka lebar setelah Kiyoshi memposisikan seperti itu di awal. Kedua alisnya bertaut menunggu gerakan Kiyoshi selanjutnya.

" _What a mess,_ " bisik Kiyoshi. Dengan wajah polosnya, dia memegang lutut Hanamiya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, "kau langsung begini hanya karena aku bilang akan menghamilimu? Aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun."

Wajah Hanamiya semakin memerah dari sebelumnya, "Berisik... diam."

Ekspresi malu itu membuat Kiyoshi membuka mulutnya sesaat lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Dia menyisir poni Hanamiya ke belakang lalu mencium dahinya dengan penuh tekanan. Perlakuan ini membuat Hanamiya memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Diam menahan rasa malunya dan berusaha membiarkan Kiyoshi kali ini melakukan seluruh gerakannya. Lagipula... tak peduli apapun yang akan dikatakan mulutnya, tetap saja tubuhnya enggan berbohong.

Dia... membutuhkan Kiyoshi Teppei.

Tahu bahwa dia tidak perlu melakukan persiapan apapun dan juga bau _heat_ semakin mempengaruhinya, Kiyoshi mulai membuka celananya setelah sebelumnya membuka kemejanya dan melemparnya entah kemana. Dia mengurung tubuh Hanamiya sementara di bawahnya dia mencari posisi yang tepat untuk memasukkannnya ke dalam. Tangannya sesekali meremas milik Hanamiya yang sudah berdiri tegak. Tubuh Hanamiya menegang begitu ujung Kiyoshi mulai membuka mulut bawahnya.

Mencakar punggung Kiyoshi, Hanamiya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lubangnya sudah terlalu licin sehingga Kiyoshi bisa masuk dengan mudah. Kedua kaki Hanamiya merapat pada tubuh Kiyoshi begitu merasakan dirinya sudah sangat penuh, "Ha... ah... Kiyoshi..."

Desahan Hanamiya mendorongnya semakin ke dalam. Kiyoshi mengatur napasnya dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan pelan, membiarkan Hanamiya terbiasa menerimanya terlebih dahulu. Ketika desahannya mulai stabil, Kiyoshi segera meninggikan kecepatannya. Kedua mata Hanamiya sukses membulat kaget berkat perilaku ini. Kiyoshi terus fokus dengan satu titik yang mampu membuat Hanamiya berteriak semakin kencang dan bahkan mencakarnya lebih dalam hingga berdarah.

Kedua mata Hanamiya mulai berair, menatap sosok Kiyoshi yang berbayang di atasnya, "Di-Di sana..." bisiknya sebelum mendesah lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Kiyoshi memfokuskan diri dengan instingnya dan memeluk tubuh Hanamiya di bawahnya sementara dia belum berhenti menabrak memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya. Kiyoshi sedikit menjambak rambut Hanamiya, "Milikku..." Kiyoshi membuka mulutnya yang mulai penuh dengan saliva yang saling terhubung di antara gigi atas dan bawahnya, "...milikku, milikku, milikku..." ucapnya berulang kali di telinga Hanamiya seperti kaset yang rusak.

Hanamiya tahu semua ini dikarenakan mereka berdua telah menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya pada naluri alami semata. Kedua kakinya memeluk tubuh Kiyoshi, memaksanya untuk semakin mendekat. Memperdalam ingatan tentang _heat_ ini hingga mereka tak akan bisa melupakannya.

Merasa akan datang sebentar lagi—baik dirinya maupun Kiyoshi, Hanamiya mempersiapkan dirinya. Namun, Kiyoshi langsung bangkit dan mendadak mengeluarkan miliknya di bawah sana. Sebelum Hanamiya sempat bertanya, Kiyoshi sudah lebih dulu menggeram dan membalik paksa tubuh Hanamiya untuk menungging. Ekspresi Hanamiya mulai berubah _horror_ ketika dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kedua tangan Kiyoshi memegang pinggulnya agar tetap di tempat.

"Akh—AAAAH!"

Desahan Hanamiya menggema di udara begitu Kiyoshi kembali memasukkan dirinya dalam sekali hentakan. Bagaikan binatang liar, kedua pria itu menggeram dengan arti masing-masing. Hanamiya meraih bantal di dekatnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal tersebut sementara dia semakin meninggikan pinggulnya. Memastikan posisinya tepat, Kiyoshi semakin menajamkan dorongannya hingga dia sepenuhnya berada di dalam Hanamiya dan mengeluarkan cairannya.

Kedua bola mata Hanamiya membulat kaget merasakan sesuatu yang asing masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kiyoshi memasukkan cairan itu... namun kali ini berbeda. _Knot_ di antara keduanya telah terpasang di dalam tubuh Hanamiya untuk memastikan proses pembuahan berhasil. Kiyoshi menggertakkan giginya dan kedua tangannya semakin mencakar pinggul Hanamiya.

Punggung Omega itu penuh dengan peluh dan kulit putihnya yang lebih terang dari Kiyoshi telah memerah. Lekuk tubuhnya begitu sempurna... sangat sempurna... Kiyoshi tak pernah mengagumi seorang Omega sampai seperti ini sebelumnya. Hanya saja dia tahu masih ada yang kurang.

Aah...

...mengapa bagian belakang leher itu begitu bersih?

Selama _knot_ mereka masih tersambung, mereka tidak akan bisa pergi kemanapun selama beberapa menit. Hal ini membuat kedua mata Kiyoshi yang berkabut mulai terfokus pada satu titik. Mulutnya kembali terbuka, menunjukkan taring yang semakin panjang dan menajam mengikuti insting yang diteriakkan di dalam kepalanya.

Kiyoshi memajukan tubuhnya sehingga dadanya mengenai punggung Hanamiya yang masih naik turun di tengah deru napasnya. Merasakan ini, Hanamiya menegakkan kepalanya, mencoba menoleh meski tak bisa sepenuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan Kiyoshi mengendus bagian belakang lehernya dan itu membuatnya tersadar.

Kiyoshi... akan menandainya sekarang?

Apakah dia akan membiarkannya? Atau menghalanginya?

Di tengah kebingungannya, Hanamiya tahu dia tak akan bisa berbuat banyak. Tidak di posisi ini. Perasaan akan dimiliki Alfa itu seutuhnya mulai membuat tubuhnya ketakutan namun juga antusias di saat yang bersamaan. Hanamiya memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Menantikan rasa sakit yang datang.

Tapi, Kiyoshi segera kembali ke alam sadarnya. Dia menatap leher Hanamiya dan bayangan merenggut kebebasan pria itu mulai menakutinya. Kiyoshi segera berusaha mengendalikan tubuhnya tapi percuma... gigi-giginya telah gatal untuk menggigit sesuatu.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, mengesampingkan seluruh rasa tak nyaman di tubuhnya, Kiyoshi membuka mulutnya.

 _ **GRAWK!**_

Suara itu membuat Hanamiya tersentak kaget. Tapi, dia tak merasakan sakit apapun. Sementara itu, Hanamiya bisa merasakan darah mengalir di lehernya. Kalau begitu... hanya ada satu kemungkinan. Hanamiya melirik ke belakang—

—dan melihat Kiyoshi menggigit tangannya sendiri hingga berdarah.

Kedua alis Kiyoshi mengernyit dalam merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Meski begitu, dia enggan berhenti. Dia terus menggigit tangannya sendiri hingga rasanya ingin mengoyaknya. Rasa tak puas, frustasi, kesal, semua akan dia telan sendiri. Kiyoshi tidak akan membiarkan Omeganya itu tenggelam di dalam stress yang tak berujung selama nanti dia mengandung anak mereka.

"Anak..." Kiyoshi akhirnya menarik mulutnya dari tangannya. Tak peduli meski darah memenuhi mulutnya, dia berbicara, "...kenapa kau menginginkannya dari pria yang kau benci ini?"

Hanamiya kembali menghadap bantalnya. Masih di posisi yang sama berkat _knot_ mereka yang belum berakhir. Dia mengatur napasnya sebelum membuka mulutnya, "Aku ingin tahu." Tidak ada respon membuat Hanamiya melanjutkan, "Apakah perasaan bisa berubah... jika ada sesuatu yang mengikat kita dalam bentuk nyata... seperti kata mereka."

"Tapi meskipun perasaanmu berubah, aku yakin kau tidak akan mengakuinya."

Komentar Kiyoshi hanya membuat Hanamiya mendengus, "Memang."

Kiyoshi kembali terdiam. Mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan uap panas berkat pengaturan napasnya yang masih terlalu keras. Begitu pula Hanamiya... dia menatap kedua tangannya di atas bantal sebelum ikut memejamkan kedua matanya.

"...Jika anak kita benar-benar lahir..." Kiyoshi menurunkan tubuhnya lagi, menjedukkan dahinya dengan ujung kepala Hanamiya, "...aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu." Menggertakkan giginya, Kiyoshi berusaha menahan ekspresi sedih di wajahnya agar tidak keluar.

"Tidak mungkin... aku bisa menjadi Alfa yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu."

Perkataan ini membuat Hanamiya membuka kedua matanya sedikit. Pria berambut hitam itu menghela napas merasakan berat Kiyoshi di punggungnya. Mengingat kembali kejadian saat Kiyoshi enggan menggigit lehernya. Enggan menjadikan Omega itu sebagai miliknya.

Bagaimana bisa Alfa itu masih memikirkan kebebasannya...

...di saat sang Omega justru sudah merebut kebebasan Alfa itu?

Sekarang siapa yang mengurung siapa?

"Dasar bodoh."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Sebulan telah berlalu setelah _heat_ Hanamiiya terlewati.

Menarik napasnya, Hanamiya mengeluarkannya sembari membuka hasil cek yang dilakukan oleh temannya yang berprofesi dokter kandungan itu. Hasil yang tertera jelas di sana membuat Hanamiya menahan napasnya.

 _ **KRIET**_

Suara pintu depan terbuka membuat Hanamiya tersentak kaget dan reflek melipat asal kertas di tangannya. Suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya membuat Hanamiya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaku. Kiyoshi Teppei menoleh melihatnya dan mendekatinya dengan senyum di wajahnya, "Tadi aku bertemu Kuroko dan dia memberiku kue _manju—_ " bau yang masuk ke dalam hidungnya membuat senyuman Kiyoshi menghilang.

"Oh ya, hari ini kau menerima hasil pengecekanmu, 'kan?" pertanyaan Kiyoshi yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat membuat Hanamiya menegang. Meski begitu, dia tetap mengangguk. Mencoba tersenyum menenangkan, Kiyoshi melanjutkan, "Bagaimana... hasilnya?"

Hanamiya terdiam sesaat sebelum melirik Kiyoshi yang berusaha menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dirinya cukup antusias dengan jawaban sang Omega. Hanamiya menghela napas, "Kau sudah bisa mencium ada yang berbeda dariku, 'kan?" tanyanya balik.

"...Aku ingin memastikan," jawab Kiyoshi jujur. Hanamiya mendecak kesal dan membuang wajahnya. Masih dengan senyum sabar dan kedua mata menyipit senang, dia menambahkan, "Apa aku... boleh memelukmu?"

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Hanamiya mendecak kesal, "Kenapa kau harus selalu bertanya di setiap—"

Dan perkataannya terpotong begitu Kiyoshi menjatuhkan kantong _manju_ lalu dia sendiri langsung memeluk Hanamiya dengan erat. Kedua bola mata Hanamiya membulat, kertas yang dia genggam sebelumnya reflek terlepas dari tangannya. Kiyoshi memeluknya begitu erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Hanamiya. Menghirup dalam-dalam bau yang bertambah dari sekedar bau Omega yang telah dihafalnya.

Bau kehidupan baru... yang akan hadir di antara mereka.

Kedua tangan Kiyoshi yang lebih besar itu mencengkeram kain di punggung Hanamiya. Tubuhnya bergetar—entah karena tertawa atau menangis, Hanamiya tak bisa mendengarnya. Tapi, perlakuan ini cukup membuat wajah Hanamiya memerah meski tak membalas pelukan Kiyoshi. Dia hanya melihat ke arah lain dan diam menunggu sampai Kiyoshi lepas dari momen penuh emosionalnya.

...Hanamiya hanya berharap pria besar yang bodoh itu tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang mengeras—

—atau mencium baunya yang juga turut senang dengan berita ini.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"OWAAAAA!"

Teriakan itu membuat pasangan Alfa-Omega yang sedang terlelap di dalam mimpinya mulai tertarik kembali ke alam sadar. Mengerang pelan, Hanamiya Makoto mendesah keras lalu meraih guling di sampingnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ujung guling tersebut. Tapi, itu justru tidak membuat tangisannya semakin melemah... bahkan mungkin sebaliknya.

"Bisakah kau mendiamkan anakmu!?" erang Hanamiya pada akhirnya sembari menaikkan selimutnya ke atas kepalanya.

Kiyoshi Teppei akhirnya membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi enggan terbuka meski dia telah sadar. Menguap lebar, Kiyoshi bangkit dan duduk sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia melirik Hanamiya yang telah menggulung dirinya di dalam selimut lalu menatap tempat tidur bayi yang diletakkan di seberang kasur mereka. Kiyoshi menurunkan kakinya kemudian berjalan mendekati anaknya di dalam _box._

"Kenapa jagoan?" tanya pria berambut cokelat itu dengan suara serak karena baru saja bangun. Anak berumur sepuluh bulan itu masih mengisak sampai Kiyoshi menggendong anaknya keluar dari _box,_ "Sst... sst... tenang, ayah di sini," bisik Kiyoshi lagi sembari mendekatkan bayinya itu di pelukannya. Tangannya menepuk pantatnya yang masih memakai popok itu beberapa kali.

Dan benar saja, tangisannya mulai mereda perlahan tapi pasti. Selagi menggendong, Kiyoshi masih memejamkan kedua matanya karena mengantuk. Begitu anaknya itu mulai tenang, Kiyoshi hendak menurunkannya kembali ke dalam _box_ sebelum sadar tangan kecilnya menarik baju tidur yang dia kenakan dan mulutnya mulai mengerang lagi.

"Baik baik, tidur sama ayah ya..." bisik Kiyoshi—masih dengan kedua mata setengah terbuka. Dia berjalan kembali ke atas tempat tidur, membaringkan tubuhnya bersama anak kecil yang terlihat akan memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat seperti dirinya namun lebih tua. Tapi, dari modelnyayang lurus, sepertinya dia akan memiliki bentuk rambut dari ayahnya yang satu lagi.

Merasakan beban di sampingnya, Hanamiya membuka kedua matanya. Dia memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Kiyoshi meletakkan anak mereka di tengah. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kiyoshi langsung memejamkan kedua matanya dan berbaring menyamping, menghadap anak mereka yang sudah kembali lelap. Hanamiya memperhatikan pemandangan di dekatnya itu dengan penuh pemikiran di dalam kepalanya.

Tangan yang kekar itu tiba-tiba menjulur dan menepuk pipinya membuat Hanamiya tersentak kaget, "Tidurlah," bisik Kiyoshi tanpa membuka kedua matanya, "tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Mungkin dia hanya kesepian." Bisiknya semakin lemah.

Hanamiya masih membuka kedua matanya sebelum akhirnya mulai tenang dan dia menurunkan sedikit kelopak matanya. Tangan Kiyoshi masih diam di atas pipi dan telinganya.

Entah karena insting atau... keinginan terdalam, Hanamiya semakin mendekat.

Anak laki-laki mereka telah tertidur lelap dengan posisi telentang dan mulut terbuka. Hanamiya mendekatkan wajahnya pada anaknya itu dan tangannya sedikit memeluknya. Sementara kepalanya sendiri kini berada di bawah dagu Kiyoshi. Meski di tengah rasa kantuknya, Kiyoshi menarik tangannya yang sebelumnya memegang sisi wajah Hanamiya itu bergerak memeluk Omega dan anaknya.

Nanti... dia harus bangun pagi dan pergi kerja lagi.

 **#**

 **.**

 **#**

Mencuci piring yang kotor dari bekas makan siangnya, Hanamiya berhenti sesaat ketika mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh. Mempercepat kegiatannya, laki-laki berambut hitam itu langsung mengelap kedua tangannya dengan lap lalu berjalan cepat menuju sumber suara.

"Aa! Aaa!" teriakan yang sudah dihafalnya itu membuat Hanamiya menghela napasnya. Dia melihat buah hatinya itu menahan posisi berdirinya dengan meja pendek sementara dia sendiri mencoba meraih bebek karet di tengah meja hanya untuk digigit atau dilempar olehnya.

Melihat kedatangan sosok yang melahirkannya membuat anak itu tertawa senang. Kedua bola matanya yang masih sangat bulat dan berwarna cokelat itu terlalu polos... membuat Hanamiya yang sempat merasa khawatir itu mulai tenang perlahan tapi pasti. Anaknya itu mundur untuk melepaskan diri dari meja lalu dia berjalan merangkak mendekati Hanamiya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Dia telah sampai di depan Hanamiya ketika Omega itu berjongkok sehingga mereka bisa saling menatap dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Ekspresi yang begitu cerah namun alami itu membuat Hanamiya teringat pada seorang anggota keluarganya yang sedang pergi, "Da?"

Hanamiya mengernyitkan kedua alis tebalnya, "Kalau kau terlalu mirip dengannya, jangan salahkan aku jika mudah kesal setiap melihat wajahmu," gumaman itu membuat anak polos itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Pria di depannya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu menghela napas lalu meraih laki-laki kecil di depannya dan menggendongnya, "sudah waktunya tidur siang."

Balita itu sama sekali tidak melawan di gendongan Hanamiya. Dia menghisap jempolnya sendiri sembari mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Hanamiya sementara tangannya yang satunya lagi meremas kaos yang Omega itu kenakan. Hanamiya melirik ke bawah, hanya untuk menerima serangan tatapan _puppy eyes_ itu.

Mendengus menahan tawa, Hanamiya menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium hingga menghisap pipi _chubby_ itu. Dia tertawa kecil ketika anaknya itu ikut tertawa dan memegang wajah ayah sekaligus ibunya tersebut. Mereka terus berjalan dengan posisi itu berulang kali sampai akhirnya tiba di ruang tengah, dimana ada kasur kecil di sana. Tempat lain untuk berbaring selain kamar tidur.

Membaringkan tubuh anaknya, pria berambut hitam itu mengambil dot di dekatnya yang telah disterilkan sebelumnya lalu dimasukkan ke dalam mulut anaknya yang terbuka. Hanamiya berbaring di sampingnya sembari menepuk perut gendut anak kecil yang masih bergerak-gerak meninju udara itu. Hanamiya masih tersenyum tipis terutama ketika telunjuknya diraih anaknya yang mulai tenang itu.

Namun, perlahan tapi pasti genggaman tangan kecil itu melemah. Hanamiya tahu balita itu sudah mulai lelah dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Sang Omega menarik tangannya perlahan lalu menarik dot itu dari mulut anaknya yang masih suka menggigit-gigit barang di sekitarnya. Hanamiya menarik tangannya untuk dijadikan bantalan kepalanya sendiri, memperhatikan deru napas duplikat dirinya yang jauh lebih kecil itu sebelum dia sendiri memejamkan kedua matanya dan jatuh tertidur.

Waktu terus bergulir hingga akhirnya tanpa keduanya sadari, pintu depan terbuka. Menunjukkan sosok pria berambut cokelat _spike_ yang baru saja pulang dari kerjanya, dia melepaskan syalnya, "Aku pulang!" ucapnya semangat. Tak ada jawaban yang langsung terdengar membuatnya mengedipkan kedua matanya bingung.

Setelah semua atributnya terlepas, Kiyoshi Teppei melangkah masuk ke dalam. Dia kemudian menemukan pemandangan yang sedikit tak biasa dari yang pernah dia lihat sehari-hari. Seorang Hanamiya tertidur lelap di samping anak mereka dengan posisi yang... err... menggemaskan?

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Jangan sebut seorang Hanamiya Makoto menggemaskan jika kau masih ingin hidup.

Tapi, Kiyoshi tak bisa menahan kedua pipinya untuk tidak memerah. Dia berjalan pelan mendekati keluarga kecilnya itu lalu duduk tepat di belakang tubuh Hanamiya yang menyamping. Dia masih tersenyum sembari membelai rambut Hanamiya dan buah hati mereka secara bergantian sampai dia menyadari sesuatu. Melihat bagian belakang leher yang masih putih bersih itu.

Tanda yang masih belum diberikan olehnya.

Hanamiya Makoto... masih belum menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya.

Sedikit banyak Kiyoshi harus memuji dirinya sendiri yang bisa bertahan di setiap _heat_ Hanamiya. Meskipun dia sangat ingin menggigitnya secara sepihak, dia tak bisa mengabaikan getaran dan bau ketakutan Hanamiya setiap taringnya telah mengenai kulit Omega itu.

Walau sebenarnya semua itu bisa saja berarti lain.

Sentuhan Kiyoshi yang ke sekian kalinya membuat Hanamiya membuka kedua matanya. Dia melirik Alfanya itu sebelum dia bangkit sendiri dan duduk di posisinya, "Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Hanamiya _to the point_ seperti biasa.

Kiyoshi tersenyum, "Baru saja," setelah Hanamiya duduk, Kiyoshi jadi lebih mudah menggapai anak mereka dan menggesekkan pipinya pada anak mereka yang hanya bergerak gelisah meski tidak sampai bangun. Kiyoshi tertawa melihat reaksinya, "besok kau masuk _shift-_ mu, 'kan? Kau mau membawanya ke rumah sakit atau aku yang membawanya ke sekolah?" tanyanya.

Hanamiya yang masih duduk tegak itu melirik Kiyoshi yang masih tengkurap di dekat anak mereka, "...Kau saja." Ucapnya singkat. Nada suaranya membuat Kiyoshi kembali melirik Omeganya itu. Dari gerakannya, Kiyoshi tahu cepat atau lambat Hanamiya akan berdiri lalu—

"Hanamiya."

Panggilan itu membuat Hanamiya menghentikan gerakannya untuk berdiri dan menoleh. Tapi, Kiyoshi tidak melihat ke arahnya. Alfanya itu tetap menatap wajah anak mereka yang masih tidur.

"Di _heat-_ mu selanjutnya, aku ingin menandaimu."

...Akhirnya dia mengatakannya.

Kedua bola mata Hanamiya membulat kaget. Mulutnya reflek terbuka. Lalu Kiyoshi kembali menoleh untuk melihatnya, "Boleh, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan itu di luar perkiraan Hanamiya yang langsung tersentak kaget. Wajahnya memerah, kedua alisnya mengernyit kesal, dan dia menggertakkan giginya. Hanamiya langsung membuang wajahnya, "Aku sudah bilang jangan mempertanyakan semua hal yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan!" Kiyoshi mengedipkan kedua matanya dan Hanamiya kini duduk membelakanginya, "Aku... tidak pernah bilang jangan menggigitku, 'kan? Kau yang mengambil kesimpulan sendiri—"

Hanamiya semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"—inilah mengapa aku tidak bisa berhenti membencimu, sialan."

Mendengar pengakuan itu, Kiyoshi bangkit dari posisinya. Gerakan Kiyoshi membuat tubuh Omega itu sempat menegang meski hanya sesaat. Bahkan dari jarak segini pun, Kiyoshi masih bisa melihat leher dan telinga itu memerah. Pada akhirnya laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat _spike_ dan alis tebal berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ya."

Mencium tengkuk itu sekilas, Hanamiya tersentak kaget dan tubuhnya reflek bergetar. Meski begitu, Kiyoshi tahu Hanamiya tidak akan menghindar.

Tidak.

Seharusnya dia sudah tahu dari dulu.

Kiyoshi membuka mulutnya dan menggigit leher tanpa pertahanan itu sekilas. Tidak cukup dalam untuk terasa sakit maupun meninggalkan bekas. Hanamiya reflek mendesah pelan sebelum dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kiyoshi memfokuskan gigitannya agar tetap membuat Omeganya senyaman mungkin, dia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kemudian memeluk Hanamiya dari belakang.

Alfa itu melepas gigitannya, "Maaf terlambat," memejamkan kedua matanya, Kiyoshi menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Hanamiya yang terasa begitu halus, "aku mencintaimu, Hanamiya."

Dan pelukan itu semakin mengerat. Wajah Hanamiya semakin memerah namun dia tidak banyak bergerak selain mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya sedalam mungkin. Aura di sekitar mereka semakin panas. Terlebih dengan Kiyoshi yang semakin gencar mengendus hingga menjilat lehernya. Hanamiya nyaris berpikir mereka akan melakukan _sex_ lagi seandainya—

"Aaa! Haaa!"

Pasangan _soulmate_ itu berjengit kaget bersamaan. Hanamiya reflek bangkit dari pelukan Kiyoshi yang mengendur. Keduanya segera berbalik melihat anak mereka mulai menangis dengan ingus yang keluar terus menerus dari hidung kecilnya.

Mengikuti instingnya, sang Omega langsung berjalan menghampiri lalu mengangkat anaknya ke dalam pelukanya. Mendiamkannya dengan tepukan-tepukan halus sembari mengambil _tissue_ dan mengusap ingusnya. Ekspresinya masih datar menenangkan bocah menggemaskan itu sampai dia mendengar suara tawa kecil Kiyoshi dari kejauhan.

"Seandainya aku sadar lebih cepat," pria besar itu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Hanamiya untuk membantu menenangkan buah hati mereka, "mungkin kita akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua sebelum memutuskan memiliki anak." Ucapnya dengan nada polos yang begitu menyebalkan.

Empat urat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Hanamiya yang meliriknya tajam, "Dan kau pikir ini salah siapa?"

"Kau yang meminta anak dulu—"

"Makanya!" Hanamiya membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kiyoshi dengan jengkel. Seolah melupakan anak mereka yang telah bangun itu menatap kedua orang tuanya penasaran, "Seseorang terlalu lambat berpikir sampai aku harus meminta anak!"

"Eh?"

Hanamiya belum selesai, "Dan dia masih berani menanyakan mengapa setelah aku menjatuhkan harga diriku seperti itu!" dia semakin membelakangi Kiyoshi dengan emosi masih memegangi punggung anaknya yang mencoba mengintip ayahnya dari bahu Hanamiya, "Dasar bodoh! Brengsek! Mati saja sana!" makinya berulang kali.

"Apa? Tu-Tunggu..." Kiyoshi menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangannya, "...ma-maksudmu—"

Hanamiya tidak perlu menjawab.

Baunya yang menguar di udara telah menjawab semua pertanyaan Kiyoshi lebih dari cukup.

Bibir Kiyoshi merapat dan bergetar. Rasanya kepalanya seperti berasap menyadari betapa kebodohan selama ini menguasai tubuhnya. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya erat untuk beberapa saat sebelum membukanya dan melihat anak mereka yang telah memegang bahu kanan Hanamiya yang masih membelakanginya.

Melihat Kiyoshi menyadari keberadaannya, anak kecil yang merupakan duplikat Hanamiya dengan rambut berwarna cokelat itu tertawa dengan mulutnya tanpa gigi.

"A...yah!"

Rasanya kata yang singkat, padat, dan jelas itu bagaikan sebuah panah yang langsung menusuk jantung pasangan _soulmate_ itu.

"Apa—"

"HA-HANAMIYA!" belum sempat terkejut dengan perkembangan anak mereka, Hanamiya sudah harus berjengit kaget ketika Kiyoshi memeluknya lalu merebut anak mereka dari tangannya dan menggendongnya dengan satu tangan. Hanamiya menatap _horror_ Kiyoshi yang menatap anak mereka dengan kedua mata berbinar.

"DIA SUDAH BESAR! WAH, WAKTU CEPAT SEKALI BERJALAN!" teriaknya antusias sembari menggendong anaknya tinggi. Sang anak hanya tertawa melihat semangat ayahnya. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan ayah satunya lagi yang menatap Kiyoshi dengan jengkel sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "ANAK AYAH HEBAT SEKALI AHAHAHA! SEBAGAI HADIAH, AYAH AKAN MEMBERIMU ADIK, OKE?" teriaknya sembari mendekatkan wajah anaknya dengan wajahnya dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Hanamiya nyaris memutar kedua bola matanya sampai dia menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakan Alfanya itu, "...Tunggu—"

"Hm?"

Ekspresi Kiyoshi dan anaknya yang menatapnya polos secara bersamaan itu membuat Hanamiya reflek menggigit bibir bawahnya yang berniat memaki pria di depannya. Kedua alis Hanamiya bertaut dengan wajah yang kembali memerah. Dia menggertakkan giginya sebelum akhirnya berteriak.

"TI-TIDUR DI LUAR!"

Setelah berteriak, Omega itu berjalan cepat sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kiyoshi yang masih menggendong anak mereka itu di ruang tengah. Setelah kehilangan Hanamiya, Kiyoshi dan anak di gendongannya itu saling melirik sebelum Kiyoshi tertawa kecil.

"Masalah _soulmate_ ini memang sempat membuatku panik hingga bingung dan lupa," Kiyoshi mendekatkan posisi anaknya agar dia bisa menyentuh wajah ayahnya dengan dua tangan kecilnya. Kiyoshi mencium dahi pria kecil itu, "tapi berkat kau di sini sekarang... aku teringat lagi. Terima kasih, jagoan."

Duo ayah-anak itu tertawa hingga menyipitkan kedua mata mereka.

"Papamu adalah pecundang payah yang tidak bisa jujur. Benar, 'kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I've had enough, this love will never end, see?**_

 _ **Make me worry, make me hate it more**_

 _ **It's not enough, I need you to surprise me**_

 _ **Make me feel so I can know for sure**_

 **.**

 _ **I've said it's incomplete so many times**_

 _ **Trapped inside a love I know I can't escape**_

 _\- Rachie (Hibana [English Version])_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Okeh, ini kayaknya fic KiyoHana paling melelahkan yang pernah kubikin karena membayangkan mereka ngurus anak itu sangat... ASDFGHJKLSDC IENI— #WOY DAN IMBASNYA KEBANYAKAN DELUSI AKHIRNYA GAK KELAR-KELAR HAHA TOLONGLAH— #YEUH

Tbh, bikin Hanamiya itu capek, susah amat sih jadi orang jujur, bang. #tampar (?) Terus kalau jalan ceritanya rada ngaco juga maafkan aaaaaa banyak _part_ yang harus dihilangkan biar ceritanya gak kepanjangan orz.

Fic ini buat _relieve stress_ sebenarnya wakakakakaa makin stress makin binal— #diinjek Okeh, habis ini ngelanjutin fic _commish_ lagi _(:"3 Oh ya ini juga pelunasan hutangku yang pernah bilang di fic KiyoHana-ku sebelumnya ( _ **SEX BUDDY**_ ya kalau gak salah?) kalau aku mau bikin _omegaverse_ KiyoHana HAHA. Kalau sempet lagi pengennya sih bikin cerita tentang keseharian KiyoHana ngurus anak mereka wakaka tapi ini bukan janji ya wkwkwkwk.

 _But still,_ aku masih haus sama _pairing_ ini...salahkan _art official_ KiyoHana yang tadinya buat cover drama CD mereka. Sayang gak jadi dikeluarin, kamfret emang #heh Gimana mau _move on_ coba, _pair minor_ ini terlalu indah :"(( #pelukHanamiya

 _Anyway,_ terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca fic panjang nan bejad ini bahahahaks! Kalian hebat mau dicekokin asupan maso sama saya X"DD #gakgitu Maaf untuk _typo_ dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya karena gak sempet ngecek ulang, tapi kasih tahu aja kalau ada yang fatal ntar bakal diedit heu. Terima kasih bagi yang mau _review, fave, alert, etc. Its really appreciated! :3_


End file.
